Theldesian NPC
by zed019
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing especially when you're reincarnated as one off the "people of the land". Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Hello, my name is unimportant, what I want you to know is that I, as a human being, lived a full life and is now on my deathbed and died.

The end?

Not in the slightest, ever heard of reincarnation, you know, the concept of being reborn, yup that one. I am currently experiencing it with my memories surprisingly intact, should this be a blessing?, or could this be a curse?, time will tell.

I was born into a lesser human noble family. My family consist of my father Jack, a blonde haired 19 year old knight and my mother a brown haired 20 year old sorceress with the beautiful red eyes named Aisha. You can guess that I'm an only child. We mostly hired a nanny to help my needs as both of them have their duties to uphold. Where are my manners my name Rudy, I inherited my father's blond hair and my mother's red eyes.

I was an inquisitive child filled with curiosity. I was mostly active as kids are suppose to be at my age. I gave my Nanny some trouble here and there. I was surprisingly lucky enough that I know the japanese language, why?, because that's the universal language here.

I will not bore you with the details of my development, I'm sure you would like me to babble about how I eat, poop, and sleep every day. Yup, thought so.

At the age of two I took my education into my own hands and read books about the world. I found out shocking was the world I'm in is Theldesia and I am currently located at the equivalent of Earths's Japan in the continent.

The races here were eerily familiar.

**Human**

Race that resembles humans of the real world. Has lots of variation like color of hair, pupils and even skin complexion for skin. Because of their excellent abilities they are the overwhelming majority in the world.

**Elf**

A long-lived race that called places such as forests and ancient ruins their home. They excel in archery and mental strength. They have slender long ears and have an appearance like a sprite/fairy.

**Half-Alv**

Race that inherited the blood of the extinct ancient Arv race. They're born from humans but have traits of the ancient race. Appearance-wise they look almost exactly like humans, the difference being the strange crest on their tongue, and they have high affinity towards ancient magics of historical ruins.

**Dwarf**

A human-like race with a sturdy body that engages in physical labor like mining. Has high durability and resistance to magic. They have traits suitable to be warriors and blacksmiths. Their height is around 100cm~140cm. For females although it is supposed to be a sturdy body, in many cases it turns out looking like a round body instead.

**Werecat**

One of the beast races of the good alignment. Has characteristics of a cat. Has cat ears, whiskers, high agility and a keen sense. There is no tail.

**Wolfhair**

One of the beast races of the good alignment. Their usual appearance is that of a human with a lot of hair, but during battle with the exhilaration of bloodshed, wolf-like characteristics are awoken granting them great physical and leg strength, wolf ears, golden pupils and they also get a magic tail.

**Foxtail**

One of the beast races of the good alignment. They have high magical aptitude and can disguise themselves as others. Physically, they have fox ears and magic tails, both of which can be hidden from sight using the special abilities of the Foxtail.

**Ceremonial Tribe**

A mysterious tribe. Excels in magic aptitude and is very knowledgeable of various things, on their body are "designs" which are tattoo-like patterns.

That's when it hit me, The Theldesian continent, which means I'm in Elder Tales from the anime.

Just as that realization came, I then came upon another shock.

**Ding!**

Conditions met!, welcome gamer!.

**Ding!**

Int+ 5, Wis+ 5

**Ding!**

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: None

Level: 1

Hp: 100

Mp: 100

Str -10

Vit - 10

Dex - 10

Int - 15

Wis - 15

Luk - 10

Money = 0

**Learned Skills**

Gamers Mind (Max), Gamers Body (Max)

I was shaking at these cold hard facts, I was in a world with spells, swords and monsters. A few minutes passed and I composed myself, I vowed to live my life to the fullest.

I eyed the books carefully.

**Ding!**

Learned skill Observe lvl 1

"Observe."

"Introduction to fire magic"

"Skill Book detected, learn skill book? Yes/No."

"Yes."

**Skill Learned**

Fire ball lvl 1

Elementary fire magic

10% Damage

5% accuracy

After learning that skill, I scoured the library for more using observe and by the end of the day I have gotten some skills.

**Skills learned:**

Observe lvl 5

Fire ball lvl 1

Water ball lvl 1

lightning ball lvl 1

Mana mastery lvl 1

Mana cloak lvl 1

Mana shield lvl 1

Magic missile lvl 1

The next day I did the same thing again, this time, on the weapon oriented books.

**Ding**

Int+ 5 Wis+ 5

**Skills learned:**

Observe lvl 10

Fire ball lvl 1

Water ball lvl 1

lightning ball lvl 1

Mana mastery lvl 1

Mana cloak lvl 1

Mana shield lvl 1

Magic missile lvl 1

Sword Mastery lvl 1

Axe Mastery lvl 1

Spear Mastery lvl 1

Shield Mastery lvl 1

Bow Mastery lvl 1

Staff Mastery lvl 1

Crafting Mastery lvl 1

I already finished most of the library if there's one thing I learned, The advance sttuff requires higher stats so it's not yet time to learn it.

The next day I began to sneak away from my Nannies notice into one of the training area where I practiced my skills. I continued this untill 5 years of age, surprisingly when I got found out about it, my parents were very supportive. My father even mentioned about my cousin Rundelhous Code in his career path as a sorcerer. Mother wanted to tutor me, but she said that a powerful magician discovers his own strengths and weaknesses but a little nudge to the right direction also helps.

I asked father to also teach me swordsmamship, he was so touched. It didn't take long for him to introduce me to a world of pain.

Yup that's how my days reached up five years year old now.

"Stats."

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: None

Level: 1

Hp: 300

Mp: 450

Str -20

Vit - 20

Dex - 20

Int - 35

Wis - 35

Luk - 15

Money = 10,000

"Skills."

Observe lvl 20

Fire ball lvl 20

»Fire wall lvl 10

»Fire Bullet lvl 15

Water ball lvl 20

»Water spear lvl 8

»Healing lvl 18

Lightning ball lvl 20

»Lightning bolt lvl 9

»Thunderstorm (AOE) lvl 20

Mana mastery lvl 24

»Elemental Matery lvl 20

»Wordless Incantation lvl 25

Mana cloak lvl 18

Mana shield lvl 20

Magic missile lvl 20

Sword Mastery lvl 20

Elegant Movement lvl 15

Axe Mastery lvl 5

Spear Mastery lvl 5

Shield Mastery lvl 10

Bow Mastery lvl 6

Staff Mastery lvl 25

Crafting Mastery lvl 10

Double Slash lvl 19

Swift footwork lvl 22

Iai Strike lvl 21

"Not bad." I said

The next day I was called in by father and mother.

"You called Father?, mother?."

"Yes dear, It is come to our attention that your cousin is missing."

"Rundelhous is?."

"Yes, your father and I are worried about him, but his parents are not looking for him and deemed it as a rebellious phase."

"I deem you an adult already and I want you to take this as a test, see the world and find your cousin, family sticks together."

"Honoured father, Honoured mother, you do realize your asking your five year old son on this quest right?." I said to them in shock.

"But dear, we have faith in you, and your father has informed me of your progress, besides children of age do this as a right of passage, were just doing it early, don't worry dear father and I will provide you with 100k gold so you can spend your life comfortably, and remember we didn't do this so we can have some more alone time together, we did this because we love you." Jack said with a wink to my mom.

"Yes dear, it's for your own good to have experience, just don't spend the money in one place you hear, Your father and I will surely miss you." Aisha said with also a wink to my father.

_"Suspicious, really suspicious."_ I thought and urged myself not to facepalm.

"Okay mom, okay dad, I'll go find cousin Rundelhous." I said as I took the money and packed some necessities and a tent.

"Ahh, I still remember meeting my cousin." I thought in reminiscing him

**Flashback**

"Hello dear, this Rundelhous , your cousin."

"Hi, my name is Rudy, it's nice to meet you."

"How cute!." Said Rundelhous as he hugged me.

"Ne, ne, cousin, what is your dream?."

"Ahh, my dream is to be free, to help people, my dream is to become an adventurer."

"Sugoi, cousin is awesome."

"Why of course, I'm planning to be the most powerful sorcerer there is, you'll see."

"I believe in you cousin." I said as I hugged him.

"Aww, your so cute!."

**Flashback End**

I chucked how I was in awe of my cousin back then.

"Just wait cousin, I will find you." I said as I departed from my mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Woot, a new chapter, hopefully I didn't go to fast this time like my other stories. Tell me what you think.

I was heading to east towards Alberta, but the path was blocked by slimes, boars, wolfs, and briar weasels.

I had no choice but to use my swaff, a convertible sword and staff that has 20-30 attack and 50 magical attack. Yup, made one through crafting.

The slimes were easily enough dealth with using my swaff's slash and thrust, they didn't even have a chance.

The boars on the other hand were somewhat of a challenge with their thick hide so I changed my swaff into a staff and cast some fireball over them.

"Roast pork anyone?." I said as I continued onwards.

The wolves seeing the carnage retreaded, I didn't see them until night time with reinforcements no less.

"So this is what you guys were planning, an ambush in my sleep, Hohoh, a worthy plan, unfortunately, you got paired with the wrong opponent, Thunderstorm!." I said as ferocious thunders strikes down the wolves with an area of attack magic spell showing no mercy.

"Awoooo." said the wolf as it glowed and turned into a werewolf.

"Observe."

**Werewolf King**

The King of werewolves, said to appear when mass death on its pack is defeated.

lvl 30

5000 hp/ 500 mp

"Oh yeah baby, let's dance." I said as I charged with sword mode.

"Double slash."

**-150hp**

"Raooorr!." The monster roared as it began its barrage of furry swipes. It if wasn't for my swift footwork, I would be dead.

"Healing!." I cast over my battered body

"Let's try this again, mana shield!." I said as I danced to the death with my elegant movent and used Iai strike whenever possible because double slash takes too much time and movement to dodge at the same time.

"ROOOOOOOOAR!." The wolf in its near trying comments went into its berserk mode sacrificing speed and rationality into brute strength.

This was the downfall of the werewolf king. Although the fight lasted for an hour, I was winning slowly but sure. As the last hit landed, the werewolf king howled its last and vanished into colorful bubbles leaving behind its drops

**-Superior King Wolf Jacket**

Str+ 10

Dex+ 50

30% Cold resistance

Def+ 100

A luxurious item from the Werewolf king 's pelt, very comfortable to wear and wards off cold.

**-Mysterious egg**

Said pet egg that came from another universe. Yeah right!.

**-50,000 gold**

Ding level gained x 20

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: None

Level: 20

Hp: 1300

Mp: 950

Str -40

Vit - 120

Dex - 40

Int - 85

Wis - 35

Luk - 15

Money = 184500

"Mysterious egg?, let's see."

Ding!

Would you like to name your pet?

"Omg, it's meatbun from 1/2 prince pet, how the check did that get in here?, Oh well, no use wondering about it."

"Yes, name pet, meatbun."

"Well this sure is full of surprises." I said as I went towards the neared town. A few hours later, I arrived at a port city.

"Welcome to the port city of Alberta, also known as the city of merchants."

"Ohhh, looks nice Oji-san."

"Hey I'm still 20 years young."

"I seee..."

"Anyways what are you here for kid?."

"Ahhh, I want to go to the port town of Choushi near the sand leaf peninsula."

"Are you sure your not lost?, where are your parents?."

"They sent me off in a journey of self discovery and independence so they can have some more alone time with each other." I replied.

"Ohhhh, tough luck ehh, anyways, you might have not heard but the city of adventurers right now is quite unstable, which means unrest to business and traveling expenses has risen because of it, really now, it now cost 5 thousand gold, why I remember that boat trip was only 500 gold a trip before, you sure you got the money kid?."

"I'll work something out, but I'm staying a bit, any Inn you recommend?."

"Try the Krusty Krabs inn, they have been there since my great, great grandfather."

" I see, thanks for the help mister." I said to the guard as I moved and explored the town.

**Flea Market.**

"I'm telling you, this book is legendary, my grand father said that this came from a portal."

"A portal?, yeah right old man, you must me joking."

"Yeah it's a useless book, I can't even identify it."

"Face it, you've been trying to sell that book for ten years, No-one is going to buy it at 500,000 Gold, even adventurers stay away from it.

"I'm not for settling for any less, This book is even indestructible, I hired the most powerful warrior and wizards to try to destroy this book, it simply is indestructible, anyone wanna try?, try destroying this book?, I dare you." Said the merchant.

Hearing that I approached the merchant.

"Mister is that true?, I'll take the challenge mister."

"Mwahahahahaha, okay little boy, but do not be shocked if you can't destroy it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Mwahahahahahaha, your a good lad, here is the book I'm talking about."

Ding!

"Do you want to learn Meteor Storm Yes/No"

"Yes."

Ding

**Learned Meteor Storm (AOE)**

Powerful arcane magic that calls forth a meteor, every level adds another meteor at your targets.

200% Damage

200% Accuracy

Consumes 500 mp

"What!, It can't be, it crumpled to dust in a simple fire, how can that be?."

"Wow mister, I'm sorry for your loss, it was a good legend though."

"Please, leave an old man to mourn his loss."

"Okay mister." I said as I left for the Krusty Krabs Inn.

**Kristy Krabs Inn**

"Hello, welcome to the Krusty Krabs Inn, it's 100 gold per night on regular rooms and 500 gold per night on the VIP."

"I'll try the VIP room mister, jut for one night."

"Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, trying out the sweet life ehh me boyoh?, very well, this old man will give you the best service for tonight, come this way to register and after that, well start you with your own private spa and massage session."

**1 Day later**

"That was the most relaxing stay I have ever had, even meatbun was pleased." I said to the owner.

"Nyuu." Said Meatbun.

"Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, the pleasure is all mine me boyoh, come again you hear."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Since it was a city of commerce, I decided to milk it for all its worth, I visited the market and looked at some useful items, spice is definitely one as well as meat and rice.

"Sigh, if only there was a skill book about cooking, oh, well, I'll just head to a restaurant and look for work."

It was really difficult making them hire a child, but add in the cuteness and puppy dog look and viola, instant job. They even come with free lodging.

"I can't believe they hired me." I said in disbelief.

The day went on and I was given instructions, complicated instructions on the job which shocked the workers greatly when I completed them and earned me some respect in restaurant.

Meanwhile the restaurant was a hub of people, especially adventurers gossiping about the apocalypse. Information flowed and as a child, I was not seen as a threat so I was able to listen in into private conversation letting me understand the status of world and the political information was enlightening.

My job from a bus boy was later upgraded into a waiter, then an assistant chef and then a chef in the course of 6 months. It really is a full time job as I barely able to apprentice as a blacksmith was what I originally planned.

Still who would've thought I'd learn some of these useful skills.

**New Skills:**

Herbalism lvl 10

Cooking lvl 35

Information gathering lvl 20

»Poker face lvl 15

»Puppy face lvl 10

»Innocent act lvl 30

Stealth lvl 10

Trading lvl 15

»Haggling lvl 25

»Discount lvl 15

»Overcharge lvl 17

Crafting lvl 30

»Handicrafts lvl 20

»Sculpting lvl 15

»Tailoring lvl 18

Yup I gained herbalism through my experiments of herbs and spices, my cooking leveled up wonderfully. Through my increase information gather, I successfully managed to level my poker and puppy face, but none could read is my Innocent act.

I didn't expect to sneak to some shady areas to verify rumors and avoid unsavory characters though which gained me the stealth skill.

My daily shopping unlocked my trading skill and with time I learned Haggling, asking for a discount and conveniently overcharge on items when selling them by knowing their value.

I even decided on inventing stuff and unlocked the crafting subcategories of handicrafts, sculpting and tailoring giving items a beneficial stat boost and effects.

My life here in Alberta has been fruitful, buying some materials and selling them was a huge profit.

I have also started packing some food, materials and essentials in my inventory, it really was useful ability.

My pet meatbun seems to level decently, by eating delicious food and reached level 40 where he can talk now. He has the skill machine gun meat attack and Aroma blast which is a very useful skill to draw in monsters.

"Yup meatbun is the best."

"I love papa too."

"Your so cute meatbun."

"Well, I learned all I can here, I'm going to check out the information that Choushi is having an adventurers training camp."

**Gatoh Shipping Industires**.

"Welcome to Gatoh shipping industries, how can I help you?."

"Yes, I'd like one ticket to the port town of Choushi please."

"That will be 5,000 gold."

"Here." I said as I took out money from my inventory

"Thank you, for choosing Gatoh shipping industries, please proceed to the door on the right and show the guard your ticket, have a nice day."

"Thank you." I said as I headed to the ferry vessel

The ferry then took off after 3 hours of waiting, the ride was smooth, it only took 6 hours before we arrived at Minami. It was a nice ride though, the wind was powered by wind magicians.

We did encounter some Sahuagin though, it was fun to watch how my hired adventurers fight, a little quirky, it's probably understandable with the apocalypse and all.

**Sahuagin**

Level: 22 ~ 48

Rank: Normal

Location: Underwater, coastlines and underwater dungeons

A humanoid creature living in the oceans and lakes, it has an appearance like a fish. It is between 120-170cm when walking upright. It's skin color ranges from light blue to dark blue with its belly being white. It has the ability to move in water, normally active on the ocean bed and the bottom of lakes. It can walk on land for a few hours, and most fight with their claws or tridents. It is very curious, views humans as the enemy and is ferocious in battle.

**Choushi Port**

"Thank you for choosing Gatoh shipping industries, please come again."

I packed my luggage, well, it was mostly for appearance, my items are in my inventory pocket dimension. As I left, I saw a gathering of adventurers.

"Excuse me?, what gathering is this?." I asked around.

"Hello young lad, these people are adventurers, they are doing a training camp here, the town of Akihabara recently formed the Round Table council and one of their new policy is to train new adventurers, doesn't that make you feel safe?."

"Ahh, yup sure does."

"Ahh, Naotsugu-kun, be sure to direct those of the crafting class to build the building for the training camp, I'll be sure to reward you later." Said the blond girl with a wink.

She is probably Maryele, the leader of the guild «Crescent Moon Alliance».

"Wow onee-sama is so hard working." I couldn't help but blurt it out, and of course she heard it.

"Well, hello boya, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?, what are doing here?, are you lost?, hmmm, you must be one of the people of the land."

"How astute of young miss, I am indeed one of the people of the land, can you keep a secret?."

"Oh, my, what an arti..., what's the word I'm using for, ahh right, what an articulate young man you are deary, so what's the secret?."

"That, you are so beautiful, of course you can take it as a complement miss, after all you are gorgeous and stunning, truth is, I'm looking for my cousin, I think he joined this adventurers training secretly, I don't want to expose him or anything, he is just following his dream, I am just here to cheer him on."

"Ohhh, what an adorable thing to say, although your quite a flirt for one of your age, such a good boy you are, so, what's the name of your cousin?."

"Miss Isuzu, it's such a fine weather today, but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh thank you for the compliment Rundelhous-kun."

"Found him, oh how fortunate am I to know that he is doing well, I shall take my leave and observe from afar."

"Oh, why don't you go to him?."

"While that maybe what I want, that would expose him as a non-adventure, after all, no-one would believe a five year old playing a complex game such as Elder Tales."

"Your, right, no-one would believe that he is an adventurer when you approach him, at least this game requires at least the age of 10 and above to understand its complexities, you know for a moment there I thought that your an adventurer." Maryele said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean pretty onee-san, I'm just a young NPC as you adventurers call us."

"Suspicious, suspicious, hey Naotsugu, come here for a moment."

"What's is it Maryele?."

"Tell me, is is kid an NPC or an adventurer?."

"Hmm, my scan shows he is an NPC, but he has surprising many question marks."

"Why mister, surely your not implying that i am a last boss of some kind, goodness me, what has the world gotten into?, then again since the apocalypse happened, you can never know." I said as I smiled to them, it was fun messing with them.

"Okay, that's not some a child, especially an NPC should know."

"Your right Naotsugu."

"Mwahahahaha, indeed you have found the demon prince that will one day rule the theldesian continent and then earth with his insistant babbling by confusing players and NPC alike, is that what you were hoping for?." I said in deadpan and Naotsugu and Maryelle face palmed in response.

"You!, your an adventurer!."

"I'm telling you miss, I'm an NPC."

"Could've fooled me."

"Fine, I'll prove it, since you now believe I'm an adventurer, you should be able to claim that I am one when I interact with my cousin."

"Ohh, cooouuuusssiiiiiiinn!."

"Geho, Rudy-kun?, what are you doing here."

"Why, being an adventurer of course, fighting monsters leveling up and all that jazz."

"Rudy-kun, it's not nice to lie, your parents must be worried, sigh, everyone I have a confession to make, I am one of the people of the land." Rundelhous said sadly.

"What are you talking about cousin, these adult said I was an adventurer, Oh, my, they lied to me?." I said with a shocked face.

"He really is an adventurer Rundelhous-kun." Said Maryelle.

"Yes, this little runt is definitely a bonified adventurer." Said Naotsugu.

"Pfhahahahahahahahah, oh I can't take it anymore, Onee-san, Oni-san, everyone, I really am one of the people of the land."

"But I could have sworn, no, your definitely an adventurer."

"Really, there's a perfectly logical explanation for all this and I can summarize it in one word."

"See, see, he shouldn't know complicated words like that, he's definitely an adventurer, but nonetheless, let's hear it, the one word that would explain all of this."

"Reincarnation." I said to them.

"Reincarnation?."

"Reincarnation?."

"Ehhhh?."

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Naotsugu quite shocked at the sudden revelation.

Ding.

**Quest: Find out the secret of the mysterious child completed**

+ Exp 200,000

Familiarity with Rudy and Rundelhous increased greatly.

Ding

**Quest: Earn the trust of the mysterious child**

Rewards: Exp + 500,000

Gain a secret mercenary (?)

Quest Rank: A

"Okay, your not lying, I just got a familiar quest update, which should be impossible right now, this day just got wierder."

"Wow, Rundelhous-kun sure has an interesting cousin."

"Ehh?, what is everyone saying?, I gotta return Rudy-kun to his parents."

"That's okay cousin, my mom and dad did send me to find you, though trusting a five year old to to that kind of monumental task is beyond me."

"Fufufuhahahhaha, your cracking me up Rudy-kun, seriously though shouldn't you hide this kind of information?."

"While that would be true, I would loose the chance messing with your heads, the cute and fluffy child can only do so much to gain adventurers such as yourself trust, besides, I'm a good judge of character."

"Okay, so everyone here, I Maryele, Naotsugu, and miss Isuzu will keep you and Rundlehous-kun's secret, agreed?."

"Agreed."

Ding

**Quest: Earn the trust of the mysterious child, completed**

** + Exp 500,000**

Mercenary acquired:

**Rudy Code**

-A mysterious reincarnated theldesian youth.

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: None

Level: 20

Hp: 1300

Mp: 950

Str -50

Vit - 120

Dex - 70

Int - 85

Wis - 55

Luk - 55

Maryele, Naotsugu and Isuzu's eyes bulged at the stats they saw. Their jaws hanging from the stats of a supposed 5 year old theldesian child.

"This is not possible!."

"Your so overpowered Rudy-kun."

"We got a jackpot Naotsugu, we are sorely lacking on man-power, this will surely boost our chances."

"What is everyone talking about?." Asked a very confused Rundelhous.

"Ooops, sorry, Rundelhous-kun I'll fill you in later, miss Maryele, we will be going now." Said Isuzu.

"Take care, well watch over Rudy-kun here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Omg, I didn't expect to make a long chapter, yes 3.9k words. Might've missed some grammar misspelled words.

**Sand Leaf peninsula, School Campus (Built base), near Choushi.**

"Oy, Nyanta!, were back." Said Naotsugu

"Oyah, your back early nya?."

"Well we found an interesting kid, his Rundlehous's cousin."

"Good afternoon, my name is Rudy code, please take care of me."

"Nya, what a polite young lad."

"Wait a minute nya, I thought Minori and Tohya are the youngest of adventurers here?."

"Ufufufu, that, is a secret." I said as Naotsugu and Maryele merely sweatdropped.

"Now that is an awkward thing to say nya."

"But, of course, I'm only 5 years old, okay maybe I sneaked in my father's computer and drank the appearance changing potion to feel comfortable in my body, teheh."

"Ahh, that explains it, but it doesn't explain why Naotsugu and Maryele's mouths are hanging loose."

"Oh don't mind them, they both share my secret, can you keep a secret too mister?."

"Nyanta can always keep a secret, nya."

"What I said earlier was a lie, I really am one of the people of the land."

"I see."

"What he didn't tell you is that he's a reincarnated person from our side of the world and he he's got stats that would make normal NPC just feel outclassed." Naotsugu couldn't hold and contain it, so he explain it to Nyanta.

"Now, that's shocking information nya, so you can handle yourself in a fight?."

"I can do quite well for a five year old."

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?." Asked a worried Maryele.

"I'm of to grind, do you know where large mobs gather?."

"Well there is the Ragranda forest ancient ruin, it's infested with so many briar weasels of varying levels that is rumoured to be unlimited in number, it's north from here." Said Nyanta.

"Thank you kindly." I said as I began to leave.

"Wait, I can't just leave you there alone, I, the great Naotsugu, conqueror of panties shall go with you."

"That's not fair Naotsugu, I wanna go too." Said Maryele.

"But you have your duties!."

"You have them too!."

"Nya, no fighting both of you nya, I'll cover for you two today, just bring Rudy back safe."

"Thank you Nyanta-kun."

**Ragranda forest ancient ruin outskirts.**

"Here should be fine." I said to them

"Ehh?, we're here on higher ground?, how are we going to hunt monsters?."

"Watch."

"Meatbun pet summon."

"Meatbun reporting for duty papa."

"What is that?, a talking manju!." Said Naotsugu.

"kawai!." Said Maryele

"Meatbun, plan A." I said as I tossed him to the ground falling.

"Your so cruel tossing him like that." Said Naotsugu.

"Look."

"What?."

"Meatbun Balloon, a skill meatbun can use to land safely on the ground." I explained.

"Now meatbun, Aroma blast, full power!."

"Nyu, yes papa, Aroma Blast!." Said meatbun as a pink fragrant fume dispersed into the air.

"Good job meatbun, return." I said as I recalled him back

Rumble, rumble, rumble, rumble

"Squee!, Rooaar!, Rooaarrr!, Squeeee!."

"Is that, OMG, a horde of monsters coming, how are e gonna defeat all of them, that's like more than a hundred and increasing in number." Naotsugu said in disbelief.

"Ten no ikari, Meteor Storm!." As I said this a giant meteor came from the sky, more specifically a Giant magic circle appeared in the sky and spewed forth a meteor."

The effect was devasting, 100 monsters died instantly.

"Wow!." Naotsugu and Maryelle couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Well, bottoms up." I said as I drank a mana potion.

"Meteor Storm!." I said as I casted the spell again and repeated the cycle.

The fight lasted for 6 hours until the last monster was killed.

"It was overkill, OMG." Said Naotsugu in shocked.

"I agree." Said Maryele.

Why we're they shocked you say?, while one meteor was enough to do some massive damage, Rudy's Meteor Storm leveled up to level 15 in six hours and per casting, Rudy can summon 15 meteors that it wasn't even funny.

Ding

**Tittle gained: High Arcane Sorcerer**

Gained Ability: Moving Spellcaster

-Able to move while casting spells

"Stats."

**Name: Rudy Code**

**Profession: Gamer**

**Subclass: None**

**Tittle: High Arcane Sorcerer**

**Level: 80**

**Hp: 3300**

**Mp: 2950**

**Str - 150**

**Vit - 320**

**Dex - 170**

**Int - 285**

**Wis - 55**

**Luk - 55**

"Thanks for accompanying me guys, what do we do with the loots?, we can't possibly pick them all one by one."

"Oh, I have can Idea."

One hour later.

"The cavalry have arrived."

"Why have you brought us here nya?."

"All right cadets, I have an important announcement to make, we have for the better word defeated a horde of monsters and we can't possinly pick all the loots so we have decided a free for all looting spree festival, enjoy." Said Maryele.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhh!." Was the energetic cry as everyone spreaded out and picked lots of floors lying around.

"So, I assume you guys are responsible for this event nya?."

"Yup, it's all thanks to Naotsugu nii-san and Maryele nee-san." I said happily as I gave them the credit.

"Your such a charmer Rudy-kun, even though your the one who slaughtered them all." Said Naotsugu.

"Yup, Rudy-kun is actually very powerful." Said Maryele.

"I see nya, well, he does have a good attitude and personality, I can see why its easy to get attached to him nya."

"Why thank you, munch, for the vote of confidence, munch, munch."

"Are you eating food?, and you didn't invite us to share?, how mean." Said Maryele who fake cried.

"Yeah, share, share, share."

"Well, we could use the food here." I said as I took out some food from a form of a pocket dimension called inventory.

It wasn't a joke as I took out 50 dishes.

"Where does he get that useful skill nya?."

"It's bottomless!."

"Who cares about that, there's food!, endless supplies of food!, Kya!, I love you Rudy-kun, munch, munch, munch."

"Hey, Minori, it looks like were the first one back."

"Your right, Tohya, hey what's that commotion over there?."

"Ahhh, Naotsugu sempai, Maryele sempai, Nyanta Sempai, and who are you?, never mind that, you guys are unfair, eating without us." Said Tohya.

"Come join us then, let me introduce you to Rudy-kun here, he's Rundlehous's cousin, and he was the one who made this dishes."

"Konichiwa sempai, I'm Rudy Code, would you like to join us?."

"Don't mind if we do."

"Hey wait for us!."

"Isuzu, Rundelhous, you made it."

"I'm not missing free food, now let's eat, Itadakimasu."

It didn't take long before other members showed up and joined us. I just prepared food and drinks from my stash.

"Good day nya?."

"Yup, a very good day."

**The next day**

"For very low levels... players less than level 20, they would be farming wildlife around the campus, or battling Ascot Crabs at the beach. There were healers and camp leaders with the group, so it was very safe in accumulating EXP."

"The battles would be 1-on-1, so they wouldn't be forming parties. The beginners needed to understand the skills of their class, what they could do, and what they excelled in. They wouldn't be able to work well with others until they grasped their own abilities, so this stage would be solo training."

"Adventurers of levels 20-35 would be forming teams for battle practices, which would be conducted either indoors or outside. Outdoor training would be conducted at the 'Caminash Waterway'."

"Indoor training would be in the Ragranda Forest. The dungeon was situated in the direction of the forested area of the peninsula, about a half-day journey. The raid would take several days to complete, so it was the toughest training in a sense. The goal was to get everyone to reach level 40."

"I see, So that is the game plan, I wish you luck guys." I said to them.

"What do you mean, aren't you going to join us?." Said Tohya.

"Please spare my cousin, he's to young."

**Innocent act activated..**

"Good luck cousin, I'll be rooting for you, I'll stay here to learn from Mr. Naotsugu, why just the other day, he taught me on how to be a man, something about panty preferences can define what type you are."

"Mister Naotsugu, what are you teaching my cousin?." Said Rundelhous

"Now what's wrong with it?, Shishou told me that what type makes a difference." Said Tohya nodding with me.

"Naotsugu-kun!."

"Ummm, see you guys, I got to go." Said Naotsugu as he ran away with Maryele trailing him.

Meanwhile, the group's left to their respective assigned area

"So that leaves us two alone nya, what do you want to do?."

"Mwahahahahahahahahah."

"At last we are alone, I Rudy Code, do hereby challenge Nyanta to an Iron Chef showdown."

"Nya?,... Very well, I Nyanta accept."

**SSSSSHHHHOOOOOOOWWWWWWDDDDDDOOOOOOWWWWNNN**

And the duel was on, both competitors began to make their signature dishes. A litter patter of cacophony of sounds that came from various cooking utensils came from the kitchen.

Fried chicken, pork dumplings, roasted pork, fried rice and other cuisine were being made one after another.

**3 hours later.**

"Mwahahahahahaha, you can't beat me nya, you have a long way to go, but it is a commendable effort, your dishes are full of potential nya."

"Kukukukulu, do you expect me to not have a back-up plan?, behold, my secret weapon."

**Sshhiiiiinnnneee**

"Impossible, you, you have recreated that dish?, how could I not see this before."

"I, I lost, I bow before your, your magnificent dish."

"Winner, Rudy Code."

"Winning dish, **Ice cream.**"

Meanwhile, with Naotsugu and Maryele.

"Is it just me, or we just missed something like a dumb event."

"You know, I also can't help thinking that we missed something good."

Back to Nyanta and Rudy.

"You know, I just heard from my guild leader that the meeting he attended in the «League of Freedom Cities Eastal» aren't going well, it was actually thanks to princess Reynesia granddaughter of Duke Serjiad that settled the conflict on the upcoming Goblin King army quest."

"Oh my, if that's the case, I better go back to Victoria castle to check on my parents, we are from a noble house, my parents might be conscripted by the lord there."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Nyanta, I hope to see you again."

"I understand, and good luck."

I went back to Choushi village and bought a ticket back to Alberta post haste.

After riding the ferry for some hours, I finally arrived at Alberta, which the atmosphere is quite different.

"Mister, what's going on?." I said to the familiar guard from before.

"Oh, it's you lad, our lord has decreed martial law because of goblins running rampant in the region, no-one is to set on or off from the city of Alberta and abled bodied men are being conscripted for the defense of Alberta."

"Any news on Victoria castle?."

"Ahh, that place is safe for now, the goblins are concentrated on Alberta city so if this city falls, Victoria castle will surely follow, so far, the goblins seem to be only gathering in numbers, we suspect that within a week, they will have amassed their numbers."

"You, there!."

"Who, me?." I said to the other guard.

"Yes you, every able bodied person has been conscripted, we are now low on personnel on the blacksmith department for producing armors and weapons, come, every people is required to help in these dire times." Said the guard as he lead me to the blacksmith.

There, I was instructed the basics and went up the ladder as I go. Thanks to my stats, I have more energy than ever, my works also began to improve.

Ding

**Learned Blacksmithing**

- The art of crafting weapon and armors

**«Iron Sword»**

20-30 Atck

50/50 DUR

A simple sword made from Iron.

"I wonder." I said as I took the sword and Imbued an element of fire on it

Ding

**Learned Imbue**

- Bestows an elemental affinity and its bonuses to an item.

**«Flame Iron Sword»**

20-30 Atck

50/50 DUR

Adds 10-15 fire damage

May cause burn damage

A simple sword made from Iron.

"Hoho."

I said as I continued my works bestowing fire and lightning attributes to the swords and armors I created. I also experimented further

**The next day.**

"Hey look at my sword, it's better than a normal sword, it burns it's targets."

"Mine emits lightning sparks."

"My armor has a magical resistant to the elements."

"Wow, I wonder who made them."

I decided to check on my skills

**New Skills:**

Blacksmithing lvl 15

Imbue lvl 12

I was now given free reign to another blacksmith workshop once the Master blacksmith examined my works. and was Impressed as he noticed the magical glow my weapons created. I decided to mix the metals to form alloys for a sturdier built weapons and armors.

**«Flaming Composite Sword»**

65-90 atck

100/100 Dur

Flame damage +30

May cause burn

Sword made out of composite alloys giving it a sturdier and stronger effect.

**«Lightning Composite Sword»**

65-90 atck

100/100 Dur

Lightning damage +30

May cause paralysis

Sword made out of composite alloys giving it a sturdier and stronger effect.

**«Healing Composite Armor»**

55 Def

100/100 Dur

Healing regen 2hp per sec

May cast healing magic 5% chance

Armor made out of composite alloys giving it a sturdier and stronger effect.

* * *

I completed the days quota of 50 weapons and armors so I had time to upgrade my swaff.

**«Enchanted Flaming Swaff»**

120 Atck

150 Matck

Flame spells 20% Increase damage

Burn damage +40 in sword mode

May cause burn

Radiant Aura +5 All stats to surrounding allies

-An enchanted convertible blade-staff. Made by artisan Rudy Code.

I left that work satisfied, 4 days had already passed and the blacksmith works was already over, still the goblins have amassed a sizeable amount of force by an estimate of 6 thousand troops.

Here are my **skills update:**

Herbalism lvl 17

Cooking lvl 57

Information gathering lvl 29

»Poker face lvl 23

»Puppy face lvl 19

»Innocent act lvl 40

Stealth lvl 20

Trading lvl 30

»Haggling lvl 40

»Discount lvl 25

»Overcharge lvl 22

Crafting lvl 45

»Handicrafts lvl 30

»Sculpting lvl 27

»Tailoring lvl 29

Meteor Storm lvl 15

Blacksmithing lvl 20

Imbue lvl 18

Another day passed and rumors about a legendary blacksmith that made their weapon and armies was floating around the rumor mill. it caused an uproar and lifted the morale of the troops which was comforting.

"Make way, make way for captain Jack and lieutenant Aisha."

"Listen up, the time has finally come for us to strike at these goblin monsters, thankfully we have a boon on our side as a master blacksmith was conscripted and you now have armors of higher quality."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh."

"Yes, this will aid our efforts greatly, unfortunately this master blacksmith is anonymous in his or her identity because the man in charge valued his privacy, oh mysterious master blacksmith, we thank you for your efforts. Now men, let us March for victory."

"Oooooooohhhhh."

**The crowd**

"As expected of Captain jack, so much charisma."

"Still though, who was that master blacksmith?."

"Hey let's watch how they fight."

**1 Day Later.**

"Did you hear, we won, our forces defeated the monsters."

"It's all to our joint efforts. Their even lifting the martial law lockdown now."

"Help!, help!, there are Sahuagins in the port."

"Kyaa!."

"Hmm, I better head out." I said as I headed to port.

There are indeed many Sahuagin headed here and the port is all but abandoned.

"Meatbun summon, Aroma blast." I commanded.

The effect was instantaneous, the Sahuagin changed their course to me.

"Time for some fun, Thunder Storm!." I said as I casted a small are of effect lightning spell which got the attention of the monsters."

From there I began to dodge gracefully with my elegant movement, my swift footwork enabled me to quickly kill of monsters with my graceful movements.

"Shaaaa!."

The Sahuagin changed tactics and charged water bullets at me, but I was far to dexterous and evaded them.

I single-handedly slaughtered 500 Sahuagin in the span of an hour, luckily meatbun now Learned to pick up loots and store it in my inventory from Ragranda ancient ruins event so I was very statisfied with my work.

"Over here!, the monsters are over here."

"What monsters?, there's nothing there."

"But I could have sworn the monsters invaded the port."

"Phew, no-one saw me." I said in my hiding place.

"I wouldn't say that me boyoh, a good number of people saw what you did." Said mister Krabs.

"Ahhhh, eheh." I couldn't respond anymore and just nodded.

**Town Square**.

"Hey did you hear?, this town has a swordsman prodigy, you should've seen how he dealth with those fish monsters. It was so elegant like a dance, I was getting goosebumps while watching it."

"Hey, I saw it too, he took care of those monsters like a pro, and he's quite young, I wonder who taught him to fight?."

"Ohhh, I'll set him up with my daughter."

"No, his mine."

"Mine!."

A shiver run down my spine and I quickly ran away from there and took a ferry ride towards back to Choushi.

"I wonder how Rundelhous-kun is?."

**Chousi Port.**

"Ahh, I deserve a rest." I said as went to a nearby inn and took a day's rest.

That night I dreamed about a certain item.

**Dazaneg's Magic Bag**

Dazaneg's Magic Bag is an item that is earned by player who complete a Level 45 quest (Get the Magic Bag) for the materials needed to make tit. Shiroe and Maryelle are seen using it; it is also mentioned that Charasin owns a special kind that is designed to fit on a horse.

**Description**

The bag is about the size of a small tote bag with a leather shoulder strap. The design is dependent on the player's preferences and may have extra pockets and compartments.

Then I woke up.

"My god, that's a useful item, but what if the quest giver of that item died." I thought as a shiver tan down my spine for those adventurers who would not have access to this item in the apocalypse.

That day I began to research at the library, luckily Chousi had one and through sheer luck I have gotten a basic theory n the subject. The materials to make it is only to give the bag its magic properties. If I recall one must collect a purple flame crystal and the skin of a winged dragon as materials for it.

Luckily I can bypass it with my Imbue skill. I constructed alot of wolf pelt bags and began to experiment. After much trial and error with the amount of type or magic type to imbue it, after days of research I have finally done it.

Ding

**Learned Magical bag Imbue**

-Imbued bag a magical space to store items

-each lvl increase bag space by 100.

"Mwahahahah, I have succeeded."

I said as I crafted many leather bags from the briar weasels pelt. I saved the wolf lets as it had higher quality thanks to my observe.

I created many magic bags that I succeeded into having it to level 10.

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 1 «10» pcs. 100 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 2 «20» pcs. 200 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 3 «30» pcs. 300 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 4 «40» pcs. 400 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 5 «50» pcs. 500 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 6 «60» pcs. 600 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 7 «70» pcs. 700 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 8 «80» pcs. 800 spaces**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 9 «90» pcs. 900 spaces**

"Hehehehe, I am awesome." I said in my room hehehe

"I really should be searching for Rudy." I said as I asked around town on where the adventurers are now, which I found out that they returned to Akihabara.

"I guess I'm heading to Akihabara." I said as I headed to Akihabara.

I purchased a horse and it took me 3 days to reach Akihabara.

"Ohh, what a lovely city." I said as searched for the «Oceanic Systems» office and contracted them to build a house.

**Oceanic Systems Guild office.**

"Mitchitaka-san, we received an unusual job request today."

"Ohh, what is it?."

"Well, it came from an NPC child and is asking for us to build him a 2 floor house where the first floor is to be converted into a shop while the 2nd floor will be the living accommodations. The thing is he paid a generous amount of 150k gold, more than genourous enough, but it is unnerving that the order came from a child."

"Well that is unusual, but a job is a job, finish it within a week, our client was more than generous enough, it should motivate our members."

**Time Skip 1 week.**

"Ahh, Mr. Rudy, your orders done, here are the keys to your new house."

"Thank you very much." I said to the man and I entered my new house.

I then began remodeling the house as I liked and three days later.

"Hey did you hear, there's an unusual shop that opened."

"Ohh?, how is it unusual."

"Well, they sell magic bags, that fabled magic bags that was supposed to be available through veteran players, I even got one here see, it stores plenty of items. He sells them per level and each level stores a hundred items and varies per price, level one is only 5k gold, it's so dirt cheap that it was sold in one day."

"Really?, damn, I missed it, where is this store?."

"It's Rudy's Magic Bag Store at the central district, everyone talking about it."

**Round Table Council**

"Hello everyone, I have called you all here today for an urgent news, great news."

"Now everyone knows that before, the magic bag is only available through a high level quest, but that is not the case. Recently, a mysterious child NPC has recently selling magic bags of varying levels for a reasonable price that has helped adventurers and the people of the land."

"Now, I propose we guard this NPC, who knows what other players will do if news of this caliber were to spread. Before, it was only one NPC that produces this item, Now that we have our own one in our city, it is likely that others will try to kidnap him, we will be in so much trouble if this NPC dies, worse, if this NPC dies of old age while we will still be here fighting the good fight, we will be at a serious disadvantage. Gentleman, we can't let such a valuable resource die."

"But, guarding him 24/7 is too much work, if only this NPC was an adventurer then all our problems would be solved."

"Yes, if only."

"I see." Said Shiroe while thinking of something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Suprisingly, I made an Interesting chapter, the update will probably slow down or in haitus after this, running out of ideas. Now, now, don't bash the author, this is admittedly one of my well thought out story and not a half-assed story I have written that the plot plays to fast. I so want to continue this, but alas, out of ideas. Enjoy the chapter.

**Rudy's Magic Bag Store**

"Hmm, I did expect for the people here to go crazy over those bags. Must've been a good item, oh well." I said as I calculated my money.

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 1 «10» pcs. 100 spaces x 5k. = 50,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 2 «20» pcs. 200 spaces x 10k. = 200,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 3 «30» pcs. 300 spaces x 15k. = 450,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 4 «40» pcs. 400 spaces x 20k. = 800,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 5 «50» pcs. 500 spaces x 25k. = 1,250,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 6 «60» pcs. 600 spaces x 30k. = 1,800,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 7 «70» pcs. 700 spaces x 35k. = 2,450,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 8 «80» pcs. 800 spaces x 40k. = 3,200,000**

**Rudy's Magic Bag pelt bag lvl 9 «90» pcs. 900 spaces x 45k. = 4,050,000**

**= 14,250,000 Gold**

"Holy smokes, 14 million and 250 thousand gold, what money." I said out loud.

"Well, I guess I'll set up shop once a month, can't be too carefull now." I thought as I slept that day and dreamed that I was swimming in money.

**The next day.**

There were still many people who gathered but was disappointed when they say the 'Closed' sign and a notice of the once a month open schedule.

"Shucks, the shop is closed, I re-selled that item and I got a hefty profit, maybe I should have kept mine."

"Haha, mine was the highest lv 9 version, it stored up everything, it was worth the expensive price."

"Yeah, even the lower levels were quite a luxury item."

"Still, were lucky that NPC settled in our city."

I passed the crowd as I hid my face with a homemade cloak. I searched around town for guild buildings, mainly for «Log Horizon». I gave up the first hour and just asked some random strangers for direction, they were kind enough to direct me in the right directions.

**Log Horizon**.

"Hey, did you hear about the magic bag fad now?, I have never seen players flock to that particular item, hehehe, I mainly store my items at the guild bank."

"Yes, now you can see the lucrative uses of said item, you can go to dungeon longer and store loots all day long."

"But didn't that item came from a a veteran quest?."

"Well, apparently, this one sells his goods, and knows who the target customer is, because it's all the rage right now."

"Sigh, I miss Rudy."

"Hey, hey, there's a kid at our front yard."

"Hey kid, are you looking for someone?."

"Yes, I missed you uncle Naotsugu."

"Hey, hey, I'm still young,... Rudy!."

"Hehehe, how ya been?."

"Oh, here and there, hehe."

"So what ya doing?."

"Oh, nothing much, just lazying around with Nyanta, our guild leader Shiroe did ask as to inquire about this mysterious Rudy the magic bag maker. But there's hardly any information about him, so I'm just resting my body."

"Hoho, ask and you shall receive, It's nice to meet you, I'm Rudy Code, Magic Bag maker extraordinaire." I said, but Naotsugu's face didn't believe it one bit.

"Here I kept the good ones for my friends." I said as I handed Naotsugu a bag.

Naotsugu quickly examined it.

**Healing Artistic Artisan wolf pet Magic Bag lvl 10**

+20 str

+30 dex

+50 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 10hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

"Holy smokes, this is just a short shy away for an artifact class item."

"Oy, what's the commotion all about nya."

"Ahh, Rudy-kun nya. It's nice to see you again."

"Why is Naotsugu gaping like a fish nya?."

"Well you would be, take a look." Naotsugu said as he handed Nyanta the item.

"Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya."

"See, even Nyanta is gaping like a fish."

"Where did you get that crazy item nya?, I want one too nya."

"Here, Nyanta-kun." I said as I handed him a similar bag."

"Nya, nya, I got a luxurious present nya."

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?."

"Oh right, come in, come in, Rundelhous should be back this evening looking for the maker of this bag nya."

"Well, your looking at him."

"Nyani?, I did not see that coming nya."

"Well come in, come in, welcome to Log Horizon."

The day we spent was talking and exchanging ideas by Nyanta and Naotsugu. Before we knew it, it was already evening.

"Shiroe-nii, I'm sorry we couldn't find anything about that mysterious magic bag maker." A voice who came from Tohya.

"That's okay Tohya-kun, there will be some other time." Said Shiroe

"Cheer up my lord, a defeated face doesn't suit you."

"Thank you for cheering me up Akatsuki."

"Oya, what's all these food?." Asked Shiroe confused and followed the trail of food.

"Take this, this takoyaki with this selective spice will bring out its flavor!."

"No, this soup with the bones will bring its most delicate flavor!."

"Hufff, huff, you giving up old man?."

"What are you talking about nya, I can still go on, roasted pork all the way."

"Ahem!." Said Shiroe with his group behind him.

"Nya?, ahhhhh, sorry about this nya, were having a cooking showdown...again."

"Thank goodness your here Shiroe, I'm dying here, I'm dying of laughter, hahahaha, hahahahahaha, oh god, oh god, hahaha." Said Naotsugu.

"And who is this young man?."

"I'm Rudy Code, Rundelhous's cousin."

"Rundlehous!."

Everyone was guilty, Rundelhous was one of th people of the land, but Shiroe turned him into an adventurer some months ago."

"As expected, you knew right away that I am from the people of the land or NPC as you adventurers label us."

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to label you as such." Shiroe bowed his head.

"No need to bow your head mister..."

"I'm Shiroe."

"Yes, mister Shiroe, I'm sure you got your hands full since the apocalypse, with that, I'm sure you had your trials and tribulations to go through, besides it couldn't be helped."

"Ahh, thank you for understanding, there's something you should probably know, Rundlehous became an adventurer." Shiroe said waiting and studying this child's reaction.

"I see, I thank you for granting his dream, I'm sure he is with better people now." I said with a smile.

Shiroe had never heard such sincere words before, it nearly broke his heart to separate the two.

"Rudy-kun, how would you like to be an adventurer?." Shiroe said as he adjusted his glasses testing the waters.

"Thank you for the offer, but I refuse, give that offer to someone who deserves it, I wouldn't want to be a burden." I said to him.

Shiroe and everyone was shocked, it wasn't everyday when one offers you a chance of semi-immortality, but most of all, it wasn't everyday too that someone refuses such a devils deal.

"I don't know what to say." Said Shiroe too shocked at the situation.

"Do what your hearts tell you." I said to Mr. Shiroe who now was receiving another shock, He was receiving sound advice by a five year old child.

That's when Shiroe's eyes widened, he reminded him of HER, the kindness of her words, the formation of the debauchery tea party and the freedom it entails.

"I've made up my mind, I have never met anyone more deserving, I'm sure I will not regret it, my guts have never betrayed me so far."

"I ask you not to view this as a contract to be an adventurer, but a contract to be family members."

"You better give up Rudy, whenever Shiroe gets likes that, you can't stop him." Said Naotsugu.

"Ehh?, but I already said to give it to someone deserving, and not to give it some random child you just met, performing such ritual would cost you rare grade materials, it can't be easy as your class of the magical side to hunt these rare magical items, I will not be pitied, if it's like this and your being stubborn, I would rather pay for the materials and the procedure, an equivalent exchange if you must."

"That can be arranged." Said Shiroe as he took out a quill and an ink and a scroll.

**"Contract... Log Horizon representative Shiroe, and Rudy Code agree to the following terms:**

**1. Effective immediately, Shiroe invites Rudy to join the guild Log Horizon.**

**2. Rudy will act appropriately and carry out tasks assigned seriously befitting his position as a member of Log Horizon.**

**3. Log Horizon will provide Rudy with necessary support to aid him in carrying out his tasks... including the identity of an Adventurer.**

**4. This contract is based on mutual agreement of both parties, whatever things either party gain will remain in effect even if the contract lapses.**

**5. In addition Rudy will pay for the total value of this procedure and the materials for this contract as discussed by both parties. The total value along with the materials is 4 million gold.**

**As above, there are 2 copies of the contract, both parties will keep one copy after signing the agreement as proof."**

"Whaaaa, how steep, 4 million gold." everyone said as they looked at the contract.

"I wouldn't have it another way, it wouldn't be a challenge otherwise." I said as I signed the contract and Shiroe signed his.

Magical White lights filled the room signaling the rebirth of Rudy the adventurer.

**Ding**

**Update downloading...**

**Update installing..**

**Install finished..**

"Stats."

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: Adventurer

Tittle: High Arcane Sorcerer

Level: 80

Hp: 7700

Mp: 6000

Str - 150

Vit - 320

Dex - 170

Int - 285

Wis - 55

Luk - 55

"Urg, what hit me." I said as I grogilly stood up.

"Welcome to Log Horizon." Said Shiroe as he welcomed me.

"Sigh, well might as well get it over with." I said as I touched some new controls and familiarizing myself with it.

"Ahh, there we are." I said as I took out a trade option to Shiroe .

"What's this Rudy-kun."

"Press the trade button Shiroe-kun."

"Ehh?."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Shiroe said as he couldn't believe his eyes, inside the trade button was a trade of 4 million gold.

Shiroe in his disbelief accepted the trade and his eyes bulged even further that the money was transfered on his person.

"Whaaaa?."

"What happened Shiroe?."

"What happened my Lord?."

"What happened, Shiroe-nii?."

"Rudy-kun paid the 4 million in full."

"Eeeehhhhhh!." Shouted everyone.

"Rudy-kun, who are you really." Asked Shiroe.

"Let me reintroduce myself, Im Rudy Code, Magic Bag Maker Extraordinaire." I said to them.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." shouted everyone except Naotsugu

"I knew that." Said Naotsu realizing that he knew who Rudy was but didn't expect him to be this rich.

"Nyaa?, you did?, why do I get the feeling not to believe you?."

"How mean!."

"Hahahahahahaha." Shiroe laughed, not only did he get a new family member, but he also accomplished the goal set by the round table conference albeit in a roundabout way.

**The next Day**

**Log Horizon Shiroe's office**

"You called for me shiroe?."

"Rudy-kun, how do you make those magic bags." Shiite said curious.

"Have you read my class Mr. Shiroe?."

"The Gamer?, ehhhhhh?, there's a class like that?."

"Well no, it's a profession, that came from my obsesion with games in my past life, thats right, I'm a reincarnated person from an alternate earth where a possible future of this world is chronicled as an anime and a light novel."

"Ehhhhhh?." Said Shiroe in disbelief.

"Excuse me, but how does this explain on how you make magic bags?."

"It doesn't, but it is partially linked to the gamer profession, plus it would be fare to lie to you."

"I see, I knew I was right to trust you, now explain."

"Ever heard the term monkey see, monkey do?."

"Yes."

"This is basically the gist of my class, by performing certain actions, I can turn that action into a skill, I can also turn books explaining theoretical knowledge into a skill book that I can learn. It was a mix of those two, let me explain, although I acquired the theoritical knowledge, it wasn't sufficient and the only available information on Magic bag making is severely limited. I assume that it is to protect their secrets, this is where my gamer skills kicks in, by doing trial and error using the partial knowledge on Magic Bag making, I was able to succeed and turn that into a skill that is completely different from the original, but have the same effect. This method took considerable time and patience though." I explained.

"That was certainly informative, now you may go do your business for now, I have to supervise the upcoming Libra festival and Krusty has been bugging me for the information about you and your magic bag making skills." Shiroe explained.

"Oh yeah, I was originally planning to give you each member here a magic bag, I'll just donate it to the guild and leave it to you. I have about 20 of my finest works here." I said as I opened my inventory and took out 20 bags.

"How do you do that?."

"It has to do with my gamer profession, I get a pocket dimension always with me."

"Does your class have any drawbacks at all?."

"Well yeah, my Hp and Mp is really low compared to the others, it did double when I became an adventurer, but you can guess it really is low."

"I see." Shiroe grimaced, he wondered how Rudy survived all along as one of the people of the land.

"Oh yeah, let's take a look at the magic bags."

**Healing Artistic Artisan wolf pet Magic Bag lvl 10**

+20 str

+30 dex

+50 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 10hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

"What?, are these for real?."

"Umm, yes?."

"These can't be, these stats and effect is near an artifact class armor and accessory combined... Kukukukuku." Shiroe chuckled as he adjusted his glasses.

"By the way Rudy-kun, when are you selling those bags of yours again?."

"By the end of next month, I know it is quite a game changer that is why I limit the number of my products."

"You are right, how insightful, with this, we may have partially solved a majority of our problems."

"Thats right, we will auction 10 of these bags at the Libra festival, kukuku."

"Glad to be of help, Shiroe-kun, I'll be heading out to train."

Akihabara flea market.

I quickly found out that skill books here are non-exisitent, but there are some obscure books in shops that substituted as skill books. I am more than happy to enough to purchase such valuable investments.

**New Skills:**

«Increase Hp recovery» 50 hp per sec [ passive ]

«Battle healing» 50 hp per sec [ passive ]

«Walking Hp» recovery 50 per sec [ passive ]

«Dodge» +10 agi [ passive ]

«Evade» +10 agi [ passive ]

«Temperance» + 25 def [ passive ]

«Endure» + 25 def [ passive ]

«Party heal» heals 300 hp

«Greater party heal» heals 600 hp

«Party Regen» Adds 30 hp regen per sec for 1 hour

«Party Mana Regen» Adds 30 mp regen per sec for 1 hour

«Blessing» +10 all stats for 1 hour

«Increase Movement» movement buff for 1 hour

«Summon Mount: Royal flying Goldfish»

«Flamboyant Sword Stance» refines movements

«Elegant Style» refines movements

* * *

Requirements met: **Unlocked: Rose Illusion**

-Due to high elegance rating, sword style will leave a rose petals when striking opponents.

-It's not just flashy but it has a «leech life effect». Leech 2% dealth damage.

-Increases leach life effect when skill levels up.

"Hmmm, I look formidable now that I learned those skills."

"Hey you!."

"Yes you, the kid with the blonde hair, wanna join a party?."

"Wow mister, you must be desperate to ask a kid to join you." I smirked.

"To tell you the truth we are, I'm Mitchitaka, the leader of «Oceanic systems», As you may have guessed we are busy for this upcoming Libra festival and we need to gather materials in «Dragon valley», they are level 80+ beasts and spawns great distance from each other so we need a scout too, anywho, you interested?. Maybe you should collect a Dragons d*ck, you know, your a growing boy and all." Mitchitaka explained and smirked at the joke in the end.

"I'll hold you to that Mitchitaka-san." I smirked back .

"What have I taught a child?, especially these kinds of things." Mitchitaka mumbled.

**Town square.**

"Mitchitaka-san, did you get a party member to join us?, I couldn't really find anyone, it's so hard finding decent level players."

"I did find one, but go easy on him he's still a kid."

"Hello, my name is Rudy Code, please take care of me sempai."

"Sigh, well take what we can get, we have 1 guardian, 1 monk, 1 druid, 1 Swashbuckler, one assassin and we have you, just be careful on your hp, out of all of us your hp is the lowest."

"C'mon guys least head out."

"Onwards to «Dragon valley»."

**Dragon Valley**

"Man where are all the dragons hiding?."

"This should be a good spot, everyone can I have a moment of your time."

"What's up Rudy, your tired already?."

"No, this would be good spot, now let me do my job."

"Blessing x6."

"Increase movement x6."

"Party regen."

"Party mana regen."

"Whoah, that's some serious buffs, I've never seen those obscure skills before."

"Now for the finale`."

"Meatbun pet summon."

"Nyu!."

"Aroma blast meatbun, full power."

"Aroma Blast!."

"What the, what's that pink fumes?."

Rumble, rumble, rumble

"Enemies, incoming!."

"Whoa, nice skill, with this, we won't have to look for them."

"Stay at the back Rudy, leave the tough jobs to the adults, you've more than done a good job for us."

"Anchor Howl!." Said the guardian as he drew the monsters to him.

"Now attack him everyone, Rahhhh!."

"Accel Fang!."

"Early thrust!."

"Keep up the good work guys, I'll keep the tank alive, hearbeat healing!, heal!."

"This is taking too long, Thunder storm!."

"Wow, that took out half of their Hp, no Rudy stay back!."

"Take this, enchanted dance barrage!." I said as I announced my technique, it wasn't technically a skill but a series of calculated moves created to swiftly strike and evade the enemies at the same time.

"Wow, Rudy decimated the dragons."

"Keep it up Rudy!."

"Aren't you guys ashamed your being showed up by a child?, chaaarge!."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh!."

**3 hours later.**

"Wow we got a big haul, never would have expected this much." Said Mitchitaka.

"Now we share the loots."

"And as promised, half of the dragon d*cks will go to Rudy as he is a growing boy."

"That rather sounded dirty when you say it Mitchitaka-san."

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm being serious here, there you go, everyone has a fair share of their loots, seriously we should do this again, this has been one of the best party I have been too."Said Mitchitaka as he added Rudy to his friend list.

"Okay everyone, back to Akihabara."

**Log Horizon**

Meanwhile, after arriving back to the guild, I prepared the dragon d*cks in some various cuisine.

"Mmmmm, hey Rudy, what are these dishes your cooking.?" Said Naotsugu while munching on them.

"Dragon d*cks." I said with a straight face.

"That's nice, waiiiit a minute, Dragon d*cks?."

"Uhuh."

"Wwhhhaattttt!."

"Phe, phe, phe, phe." Naotsugu spitted the food.

"There are some things that a man draws the line, and this is one of them."

"Don't be so quick to judge, they say it increases your size down there, it also increases your stamina and sexual performance and this can be used as an aphrodisiac."

"Well, in that case, bottoms up."

"Hey Naotsugu, what are you guys eating?." Said Akatsuki passing by.

"Nothing much, just dragon d*cks."

"I'm leaving...pervert."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** OMG, I managed to whip up a new chapter.

**Round Table Council**

"We are here to discuss for the preparations for the Libra festival, Mitchitaka-san, how badly do we need the materials needed for our products?."

"Actually, we had a pretty good haul yesterday, more than I would expect for a hastily made party, we have collected 600 Dragon hide for key ingredient so we actually have too much of it, the greatest haul I've had the pleasure of hunting with."

"Now that got me curious, doesn't dragons from «Dragon Valley» hard to find because they prefer to be solitary hunters."

"That would normally be correct Krusty-san, but we had help."

"Help, from what?."

"Help from a Manju."

"Har, har, har, very funny Mitchitaka-san."

"I wasn't kidding, we had help from a Manju pet that attracted the solitary Dragon to us, Shiroe, you lucky bastard, keeping a guy like that under your fingers."

"What?."

"Don't play Innocent with me, that guy was a member of your guild, his name was Rudy Code, what else have you been keeping secret from us, was that even true that ReGan said that you turned an NPC into an adventurer?, and what's the status of that Magic Bag maker."

"Sigh, I suppose, I couldn't hide it any longer, yes I can turn NPC into an adventurer under certain conditions."

"That's great, as expected from our fearless leader, now all that's left is to turn that Magic Bag maker into an adventurer."

"I did actually."

"What?, not only did you find out who that mysterious NPC is, but you also turned him into an adventurer?, already?, we should call you sticky fingers Shiroe, so what will «Log Horizon» contribute during the festival?."

"Ahh that, we will be auctioning Magic bags of course, one the more potent bags that the Magic Bag maker never released."

"Hoh, I'm interested in it, so any sample?."

"Actually, one is in auction right now as pre-event from our guild."

"Lets see, hmmm, my, that certainly looks impressive, wahh, someone bid 500k gold on it."

"yes, as you can see, we have updated our guild tab with some rare products for the preparation for the Libra festival."

"Whats this, someone is trading those bags for appearance changing potions?, what! he already successfully traded 30 of it, oh my, how lucky this Rudy Code is."

"Wait!, he's the NPC turned adventurer?, my, and he partied with us getting those dragon hide." Mitchitaka said while whispering "and Dragon d*cks."

"He really is popular Shiroe."

"Yes, he seems to grasp, the essence of an adventurer already."

"Anyways, my Guild D.D.D will be hunting a raid in the «Devils Snare» dungeon where the fabled Orochi the 8 headed snake resides, I'm planning on bringing the best of the best with me, you guys coming?."

"I'm busy with my schedule Krusty-san sorry."

"Me too, say Shiroe why don't you let Rudy come along as a guild promoting relation type of deal."

"How odd of you to recommend that Mitchitaka-san, what role does Rudy play in the party Mitchitaka-san."

"Lets see, he plays well as a sorcerer, a cleric, a damage dealer and my god he can tank, but he can't aggro the monsters."

"Hmm looks promising, I'll come by to pick him up later."

"Allright, anything else?, no?, then meeting adjourned."

**Log Horizon**

"Hello, anybody there?." Said Krusty.

"Krusty-san?, what are you doing here?, do you need Shiroe?." Asked Naotsugu.

"Actually, I'm here to invite the one named Rudy Code to a high lvl dungeon Raid, he's been recommended by Mitchitaka-san."

"Hmm, so you have been busy Rudy, let me get him."

"Rudy, someone's come for you."

"Ehh?, for me?, that is highly unusual, to whom might I be speaking to?."

"Mitchitaka-san wasn't kidding when they said that your young, good afternoon, my name is Krusty, guild leader of D.D.D, I'm here to invite one Rudy Code for a full raid party."

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do."

"Excellent, let's go to the town square where our members."

**Town Square**

"Krusty-san, who is that with you?."

"This is Rudy Code, he is our final member, he's highly recommended by Mitchitaka-san."

"Oh I'm sure Mitchitaka-san is exaggerating it, I'm just a party mascot."

"I'm sure Mitchitaka-san is trustworthy in his judgement."

"Don't worry Rudy-kun we will protect you."

"Okay, everyone's invited in the party, onwards to «Devils Snare» dungeon."

**Devils Snare Dungeon**

"Alright everyone, into formation, Rudy-kun, feel free to do whatever it is you do."

"Cheer for us Rudy-kun."

"Alright everyone there's a group of level 90 Lizard man, everyone, just do as we practiced."

Just like that everyone went into action.

"Rahh!."

"take this."

"Krusty-san is it me or we're overwhelming the monsters easily."

"Hoh, I'm not sure if you noticed, but look at your added buffs."

"Lets, see, mana regen, hp regen, blessing that adds stats, and increase movement. These are significant buffs Krusty-san."

Let's review Rudy's stat and skill:

Name: Rudy Code

Profession: Gamer

Subclass: Adventurer

Tittle: High Arcane Sorcerer

Level: 85

Hp: 7700

Mp: 6000

Str - 150

Vit - 320

Dex - 170

Int - 285

Wis - 80

Luk - 80

**Skills:**

Gamers mind (max)

Gamers body (max)

Observe lvl 40

Fire ball lvl 20

Fire wall lvl 10

Fire Bullet lvl 15

Water ball lvl 20

Water spear lvl 8

Healing lvl 28

Lightning ball lvl 20

Lightning bolt lvl 9

Thunderstorm (AOE) lvl 40

Mana mastery lvl 38

Elemental Matery lvl 34

Wordless Incantation lvl 30

Mana cloak lvl 18

Mana shield lvl 20

Magic missile lvl 20

Sword Mastery lvl 20

Elegant Movement lvl 15

Axe Mastery lvl 5

Spear Mastery lvl 5

Shield Mastery lvl 10

Bow Mastery lvl 6

Staff Mastery lvl 25

Crafting Mastery lvl 10

Double Slash lvl 19

Swift footwork lvl 40

Iai Strike lvl 45

Herbalism lvl 30

Cooking lvl 77

Information gathering lvl 45

»Poker face lvl 38

»Puppy face lvl 35

»Innocent act lvl 55

Stealth lvl 30

Trading lvl 45

»Haggling lvl 55

»Discount lvl 34

»Overcharge lvl 40

Crafting lvl 60

»Handicrafts lvl 55

»Sculpting lvl 50

»Tailoring lvl 54

Meteor Storm lvl 15

Blacksmithing lvl 40

Imbue lvl 65

**Other skills:**

«Increase Hp recovery» 250 hp per sec [ passive ] «lvl 10»

«Battle healing» 250 hp per sec [ passive ] «lvl 10»

«Walking Hp» recovery 250 per sec [ passive ] «lvl 10»

«Dodge» +55 agi [ passive ] «lvl 15»

«Evade» +55 agi [ passive ] «lvl 15»

«Temperance» + 55 def [ passive ] «lvl 15»

«Endure» + 55 def [ passive ] «lvl 15»

«Party heal» heals 1500 hp «lvl 10»

«Greater party heal» heals 3000 hp «lvl 10»

«Party Regen» Adds 300 hp regen per sec for 1 hour «lvl 10»

«Party Mana Regen» Adds 300 mp regen per sec for 1 hour «lvl 10»

«Blessing» +55 all stats for 1 hour «lvl 15»

«Increase Movement» movement buff for 1 hour «lvl 15»

«Summon Mount: Royal flying Goldfish» «lvl 1»

«Flamboyant Sword Stance» refines movements «lvl 10»

«Elegant Style» refines movements «lvl 10»

"Yes, Mitchitaka-san wasn't kidding then, at this rate we will be going to clear the dungeon half the time."

And that prediction came through as Krusty's raid party massacred the monsters left and right

**Boss Room**

"All right everyone, there's the boss hydra, Orochi, attack!."

Everyone unleashed their skills and systematically killed off each hydra heads.

"Everyone be careful, the hydra heads regenerate after a set amount of time."

So with that warning, everyone redoubled their efforts. The orochi was on the last of its head that was left that the hunt has gone down hill.

"Krusty-san, the boss activated its special skill, it's Hp regeneration sky rocketed."

The party raid fought valiantly barely holding their own into a stalemate.

**3 hours later**

"Krusty-san, the boss Orochi still has that berserk health regeneration and the path to retreat is blocked, the others are getting tired too, at this rate..."

"Dammmitttttt!." Cursed Krusty.

"Don't you have any secret skills you can dish out at a time like this Krusty-san."

"This is no time to be joking, that only happens in a shonen manga."

"But Krusty-san everyone is exhausted."

"You, Mascot-kun do something." Krusty said to me.

"Fine, fine, tell everyone to stand clear." I said to Krusty.

"Everyone, stay clear."

"Ten no Ikari, Meteor Storm!." I casted as 15 magic circles formed above the Orochi's head.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, they have never seen this spell before. They waited in anticipation, then suddenly, large meteors came out of the magic circle and landed directly to Orochi. Orochi wailed as it could do nothing as its hp whittled down to zero.

"All right everyone, it's dead, oh I got an artifact class accessory."

"I got one too."

"Me too."

"It looks like everyone got an accessory."

"Krusty-san I don't want it anymore, you can have mine."

"Mine too."

"Here, have mine too."

"I really don't want this."

"Well more for me, on second thought, this item should go to our mascot, after all he's a growing boy." Said Krusty chuckling.

"Ahahahahahahaha, now that's really funny, here Rudy kun."

**Received 24 «?» accesory**

"I advice you not to look at it Rudy-kun, only look at it when your alone."

"You should listen to Krusty-san right everyone?."

"Oh yeah definitely, listen to Krusty-san."

"Yup, put your faith to Krusty-san."

"Now everyone let's get home."

_"Okay, what just happened?."_ I thought as we headed back to Akihabara.

**Rudy's Magic Bag Store 2nd floor**

"Alright they said to examine the item when I'm alone."

"Observe."

**Orochi's D*ck x «24»**

1000 + hp

- Full of vigor

Rank: Phantasmal class accessory

"F*ck, this is one hell off a joke." I said out loud.

Ding

**Hidden function unlocked: combine Orochi's D*ck? Yes/No?**

"What have I got to loose?, yes." I said out loud.

Ding

**New Item created:**

**Legendary Orochi's D*ck**

+24,000 Hp

- Full of Super Vigor

Rank: Phantasmal class accessory

"Hahahahahaha, well the jokes on them." I said as I equiped the questionable item.

**D.D.D Guild**

"Hahahahahaha, oh you should have seen Rudy, his face is so innocent, he'll be shocked when he finds out what the items are."

"hehehehehe, Krusty-san is so crafty."

"What are you guys talking about, it's only natural since it was thanks to him that we defeated the boss." Explained Krusty.

"Oh, who are you trying to fool Krusty-san, nobody wants that item even if you pay me to use it, it just gives me the shivers."

"You're right, that item is super dangerous, even I could feel it's power."

"Yes, it's slimy perverted power is powerful indeed that not one among you wanted anything to do with it."

"I just hope Rudy can forgive us."

"That's right, as an apology, well send Krusty-san to explain to him the birds and the bees."

"Oh God no, please forgive me Rudy, guys, anything but that."

"Well, you have to make it up to him somehow."

"I know, Rudy will have our guilds support from now on."

"Eh, whatever you say Krusty-san, whatever you say."

**Akihabara**

"Hmm, so this, is the one if the new Magic bag, I'm so glad Krusty bought me one, now I can store all my stuff." Said Raynesia.

"Still, for such a convenient item to exist along side Dazeneg's magic bag, the creator of this bag must be a genious."

"I'll tell father about it." Said Rayneshia as she wrote about the bag.

**Miror Lake.**

"Hoh, so this is magic bag that everyone has been talking about."

"Amazing, this bag can hold 1,000 items, it was worth all that research money in exchange for this, Hoh, its differently made from Dazeneg's bag."

"With this, I can take all my research with me, Mwahahahaha, such a convenient tool, I ReGan, sage of mirror lake approve."

**Victoria Mansion**.

"I wonder how Rudy is." Said Jack

"It's been a year since we sent him off to his journey." Replied Aisha.

"Honey, we get a letter invitation for the Library festival, it came from Rudy."

"Ahh, I'm so happy Rudy is fine, now pack your things dear, were going to the Libra festival.

**Akihabara**

The Libra festival has started, it mainly focuses on the showcasing of the adventurers inventions and the trade route.

"It's such a shame that magic bag auction ended early, it was very popular by demand that it went first in the showcase parade."

**Mansion De la Blanc**

a mysterious mansion built by an anonymous player. It's beauty and innovation is top class, rumored cost of total construction of 5 million Gold.

"Honey, the address say to look for Mansion De la Blanc."

"That's the mansion honey."

"Mother, father, it's good to see you." Came Rudy with a tuxedo attire.

"Rudy, you've grown, and look manly you became, so where are staying at."

"Why, the mansion De la Blanc of course."

"Are you sure the owner won't be mad, that you let us in here?, they say it's expensive to live in an adventurer city."

"Worry not, father, mother, I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind, after all, I am him."

"What!."

"Come now, let's get inside, I've hired some people to cater to your needs, enjoy yourself."

"RUDY CODE, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!."

"I have been doing some inventing, and I have succeeded in making an interesting item that is so useful that people are willing to pay top money for it."

"I see, and what item is that?."

"Why, the magic bag of course, mother, father, may I present to you your own magic bags." I said as I took out 2 customized magic bag with matching design in Dragon hide scales that looks like a hard scale of a dragon and the heavy scales looks like it could bruise you is actually soft and harmless."

"Wow, Rudy, you sir know how to impress your parents."

"Do you know that owning one of these is a sign of prestige?, you don't know how happy you made us feel."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, by the way I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to attend to my duties, I have position in this city and I'm obligated to do my duty."

"We understand honey."

"Our boy is all grown up."

**Round Table Council**

"Welcome duke Sergead at the Round table council."

"I hope that our trade route deals will be satisfactory in this meeting."

"We shall see."

"I hope you don't mind, I have brought ReGan the sage of the mirror lake with me."

"Hello, I am ReGan the sage of mirror lake."

And so the trade talks went on.

"So let me get this straight, you want to have trade routes open to Akihabara with our produce and poultry products?."

"Yes, It would be most beneficial for us plus we can trade our technological goods as a fee."

"Normally, I would agree with you on such a fine deal, but times are changing, we have heard of this superior magic bag and it has been all the rage with the nobles that it becoming a sign of prestige."

"I will be blunt, I will not do the trade unless you let us buy some Magic Bag."

"ReGan has been bragging in its wonderful uses and as you know, his word has some weight they carry as a sage of mirror lake.

"Please give us a moment."

"Shiroe, what are going to do?."

"I'll call Rudy, he's coming in right now."

**Time skip 10 minutes.**

"Knock, knock."

"Ahh, finally he's here, gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the creator of the magic bags."

"Rudy from the House of Code your majesty, a humble magic bag maker."

"He's, quite, young."

"Hoh, the creator of these magic bag is such a prodigy?."

"Your Highness, the house of Code would like to donate 50 magic bag to the «League of Freedom Cities Eastal». All I ask is that this will look favourable on the deal with Akihabara."

"Very well, I accept, you do your house proud Rudy, from this day forward I hereby name then House of Code a high noble family."

"I shall take my leave my lord and see to the delivery." I said as I left to deliver the goods.

"Fascinating, the house of Code has already made a part of Akihabara, what an ingenious move." Said ReGan.

"We shall take our leave gentlemen, we are in agreement with the trade."

As soon the duke and the Sage of mirror lake left.

"Shiroe, we got our buts saved by your guild member."

"Yes, it seems we found ourselves a mighty ally."

"Why don't we give him a position in the council?." Said Matchitaka.

"D.D.D will back Rudy Code with this decision, I can guarantee he will do well." Said Krusty not forgetting his promise.

"It seems that Rudy is quite popular."

And so the Libra festival ended in a success.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Log Horizon**

"I'm so bored, everyone is busy, Nyata is busy cooking, Naotsugu is teaching Tohya and Monori, Rubdelhous is helping out with Isuzu in the «Crescent Moon Alliance» and Akatsuki is helping Shiroe with the round table council."

"Sigh, well its been awhile, I'm gonna make more magic bags." I said as I went to work

**50 magic bags later**

"Hmmm, nice, mwahahahaha."

"Rudy-kun, are you there?."

"Shiroe?, what's up?."

"Ahh, yeah, it's been decided, you have been given a spot in the Round table council with your work on the Libra festival, it made an impression on the guild leaders."

"So, what's my duties?." I asked curious.

"That's the thing, we haven't thought of anything yet, the news is that you are the most person likely to have been preferred to party in raids."

"Ahh, that, yeah, it went well, ahahahahaha." I said remembering what happened with the D.D.D. guild.

"Oh yeah, Shiroe, since there isn't anything going on for a while, I'm going to conduct an experiment."

"And that is?."

"The fairy rings, I want to explore another continent."

"Are you sure?, that subject is a bit of taboo as it is literally a Pandora's box, but if you're sure, I can't force you."

**Fairy Ring**

"So this is the Fairy ring, quite a beauty." I said as I touched it.

Rumble, rumble, rumble, rumble

"Oh, oh, was it supposed to do that?."

**Flash!**

And so Rudy Code vanished into the Fairy Ring.

**Unknown site**

"It's really bland here, and I'm really uncomfortable." I said as I summoned my royal flying goldfish and headed to a nearby civilization.

"Oh!, is that a city I see, well let's see the information we can find." I said as I landed outside the city and walked inside.

"Where are the guards you say?."

"The answer is simple, the guards are employed by the people of the land and people come and go, so I didn't draw any attention."

I gathered some basic information, this was the Europe server, one lucky bastard was planning to buy the city of "Britania" from what I heard.

"Attention, attention, to all you peasants out there, I am Charles, soon to be Charles zi Britania to you peasants, behold as we witness a new age under my rule." The announcement made by a guy gloating, which made me want to wipe the smile of that smug face.

"Hehehe, you'll pay for that Charles, I'm lost, and I'm not in the mood, you'll pay for ruining my last vestige of my sane mind, mwahahahaha." I said as I clicked on some options.

"Behold as I now buy this pitiful city." Was what Charles said as he toogled the options but then stood frozen in tracts."

**Ding**

**Britania is now owned by Rudy Code, congratulations.**

"What!, what blasphemy is this, who dares rob me of my victory."

**The Crowd**

"Hahahahaha."

"Oh that was hilarious, I'm glad someone put that punk in his place."

"For a minute there I was afraid what would have happened to us, that Charles guy has always been a prick."

"Who is this Rudy code by the way?."

**Ding:**

"Lord mode has been activated by Rudy Code, commencing rebuilding."

Expand 300k «lvl 30»

Agriculture 100k «lvl 10»

Housing 250k «lvl 25»

Farming 200k «lvl 20»

Research Building 100k «lvl 10»

School Academy 100k «lvl 10»

Adventurers Shop 100k «lvl 10»

Armory 100k «lvl 10»

Inn 100k «lvl 10»

Blacksmith 100k «lvl 10»

Mine 100k «lvl 10»

Bakery 100k «lvl 10»

Windmill 100k «lvl 10»

Hospital 100k «lvl 10»

Smithy 100k «lvl 10»

Cathedral 100k «level 10»

Adventurers Guild 100k «lvl 10»

Mansion 100k «lvl 10»

Quest Administration 100k «level 10»

Bank 100k «level 10»

Warehouse 100k «lvl 10»

Militia 250k «lvl 25»

» 50 Guardian

» 50 swashbucklers

» 50 Cleric

» 50 Sorcerer

» 50 Summoner

Barracks 250k «lvl 25»

Art Sculptures 100k «lvl 10»

Sanitary Building 100k «lvl 10»

Tax lowered to 3%

**The Crowd**

"Wtf."

"What the heck is happening?."

"What the, the buildings leveled up?."

"There's a bunch of new buildings, and the city expanded."

"Woot, such improvement done to the city."

"We love you Rudy Code!."

**Ding**

**Britannia City is now level 10**

City Fame + 25,000

**Trade route unlocked:**

Geffen 100k = Open

Izlude 100k = Open

Prontera 100k = Open

Morroc 100k = Open

Aldebaran 100k = Open

Merchant Caravan groups with open(paid) trade route will visit your city once a month.

Relations with People of the land [ +100,000 ]

Relation with Adventurers in your city [ + 50,000 ]

After spending a hefty sum of money, I decided to propose a Britaniian Council composed of the 5 largest guilds.

**Lelouch from Black knights **

**Naruto from Elemental Nation**

**Netero from Hunters Association**

**Mr. Krabs from Krusty Krabs**

**Buffy from the Scooby Gang**

**Britanian Council Meeting**

"Gentlemen, it's finally good to meet you, I'm glad the transition of the city and the formation of the Britanian Council was a success."

"Well, we could hardly say no, the improvement of the city is a real investment and it has returned to us some semblance of normalcy."

"Yes, business is booming, and with the trade routes open, we can unlock goods as well us trade ideas and technology from other cities."

"Yes, no-one can deny that Britania City is very popular now and many players and people of the land are flocking here."

"I can now understand the policy to treat the people of the land like human beings. It has bear fruit and our production has had an increase in statistics and over-all morale is high."

"Yes, a brilliant long-term investment move."

"Yes, and good work everyone, for doing your part and managing the paperwork as well as managing the requests and new policies." I said to everyone in the room.

"Well, you're not escaping your share of paperwork, we need these paperwork signed."

**One week later**

"Whaaa, the paperwork is finally done."

"Rudy, there's trouble, go to the Britanian Council A.S.A.P."

**Britanian Council Meeting.**

"Rudy, finally, you have arrived, were in toruble, not just any trouble, where in deep sh*t."

"I advise you not to use your colorful language young man, Some of us here prefer to be civilised."

"Sorry, sorry."

"What Naruto said is true however, player Charles has killed of one of the major influential people of the land. Namely one, Frodo Bagginns, the maker of Magic bag or as we call it bag of holding. With him gone now, our lower level people are in a slump. It also caused a political backlash from the people of the land and as the result, they become cautious towards us adventurers."

"Well, we are in a pinch."

"If we don't settle this matter, a rebellion could take place, not just here, but the adventurer city in Europe."

"Hmm, That is troubling, everyone think on it, I'll see if my makeshift plan will work."

"You have a plan?, C'mon, share it."

"It's only experimental, ahem 50-70% chance it will work."

"That high, I see, good then, bless our fearless leader." Netero said as I left the room.

"He is either bluffing or he indeed has a plan."

"Well, he did buy Britania of Charles nose, we can't underestimate him and let's hope for the best."

I took a stroll to market and bought some leather and hide, some deer leather, alligator hide, Guchi anyone?, wolf pelt leather, and some dragon hide.

That night I worked up and made some magic bags:

** Regen Artistic Artisan deer leatherMagic Bag lvl 10 «25k»**

+10 str

+15 dex

+15 luk

+50 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 5 hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

** Healing Artistic Artisan wolf pelt Magic Bag lvl 10 «35k»**

+20 str

+30 dex

+50 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 10hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

** Healing Guchi Artistic Alligator Magic Bag lvl 10 «45k»**

+50 str

+15 dex

+70 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 20 hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

**Nursing Dragonic Artistic Artisan Magic Bag lvl 10 «55k»**

+50 str

+20 dex

+15 luck

+100 Def

500/500 Dur

Healing Regen 30hp per sec.

Rank: Magical-class

-A magic bag made by veteran artisan.

-Imbued with magic.

-Stores 10,000 items

The next day, I rented a shop for a day, the shops says.

**Rudy's Magic Bag Shop**

Note = 1 bag per person.

**Britania Street**.

"Oh, what's this, a new shop?, OMG, a magic bag shop?, I thought it had gone extinct?, let's see, one bag per person?, yeah right, it better not be a scam."

**10 minutes later**

"OMG, those bags has some awesome stats, Luckily I had enough money for a dragon based bag, I gotta tell my guild."

**The Crowd**

"OMG, someone is selling Magic Bags with legendary stats."

"Yes, your right, I just got one, they are already forming a massive line, too bad it's only one per person, but it is kinda understandable."

"Yay, I finally got a new bag."

"My, God, the line has gotten that long?."

**The Next Day.**

"Hey is that Magic Bag Shop still open?."

"I'm not sure, the owner disappeared after yesterday."

"Damn, I came all the way from Izlude, when I heard some crazy magic bag seller was here, I saw the item myself, it's real."

"Damn, were in the same boat, I came from Geffen."

**Britania Council Meeting**

"Hey guys did you hear about the new revolutionary Artisan Magic Bag seller?."

"Yes, and I got myself one, truly a work of art."

"Yes I also got one, it's stats are quite superior."

"Looks like every one of us got one, the line was quite long."

"I'm still miffed about the one bag per person rule though."

"Ar, ar, ar, ar, ar, that shop owner has some keen business sense."

"That reminds me, didn't Rudy say he will do something about the Magic Bag thing."

"Masaka!."

"He had something to do about this?."

"Maybe, it also matches his notice of a week leave."

"We just got a messenger from the United Nation of Camelot, the largest people of the land organization here in Europe, they also want information on the Magic Bag thing."

"We got the same from other cities as well as player cities, what do we do?."

"It says here that they are coming in a week to form an alliance."

"What the heck man, this is gonna start a war, I just know it."

Oblivious to what spark he caused, Rudy was sleeping soundly in his mansion.


End file.
